Of Prelove And Preschool
by Coyote-Baybe
Summary: Amy teaches in a preschool! Matthew is a singel father, trying not to screw up. What happens when these two paths romantically and humorously met???
1. Never On Time

Of Prelove and Preschool  
  
By Hollyann Binion~~~~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Amyia Christine Dumas, Matthew Moore Hardy, Jeffery Nero Hardy, Adam Copeland, Jason (Jay) Reso...or any other WWF, WCW, ECW, OMEGA superstars. I am not a part of any of these oragnisation, nor do I lay claim, I am just a simple...simple minded fan. So simple.  
  
Note: Please remain open minded. I have made Adam and Jay a gay couple in my fic, for the heck of it so..ya'. Don't flame me, half of the fan fic community has done worse...or BETTER?... : P  
  
The Itsy Bitsy spider went up the water spout. Amy sat among her preschool class. She had just became a teacher, this was her first year, she found herself very dedicated to children. They seemed to help fill this void she had in her life, this emptyness, she didn't understand.  
  
Amy: Okay class. When I call your name tell me your favorite animal.  
  
Class: Okay!!!  
  
Little screams filled the tiny room of her catholic church based preschool.  
  
Amy: Alex-May.  
  
Alex-May: Kitty!  
  
Amy: Brendon  
  
Brendon: Dog  
  
Amy: Breanna..Bre?  
  
Breanna: What?  
  
Amy: Sweetie don't pick your nose. What is your favorite animal?  
  
Breanna: Ooo, horse. No dog.  
  
Amy: Good. Levi.  
  
Before little Levi could answer a dark haired man entered the class. He had a small back pack under one arm, a lunch pake under the other and a pill of papers in his mouth.  
  
Guy: MMmm...hmm..sorry. He attempted to speak but mumbled.  
  
Amy jumped up from the carpeted floor sweeping her braides behind her shoulders.  
  
Amy: Here.  
  
She took the papers from his mouth.  
  
Guy: Ah'm sorry. Were new to New York. I heard you had the best preschool, so I came to register my daughter. He was rather breathless.  
  
Amy: That's great, but your messing a child.  
  
She smiled and glanced around him.  
  
Guy: Ooo...Ah'll be right back.  
  
The whole class giggled as did Amy. The dark haired man retured with the backpack under one arm, the lunch pale the other, and a small child with big brown eyes and thick untangled dark brown curls that trailed down her back attached to his leg.  
  
Guy: Ah got it.  
  
Amy: Okay why don't we have a seat at this table.  
  
Guy: Get off my leg and get on over there. She wont bite you, but ah might.  
  
The small ravened child went and sat down as her father and teacher followed.  
  
Amy: Okay you guess can have free play time. Before we get back to our animals.  
  
Amy sat down with them both.  
  
Amy: Hi sweetie. What is your name?  
  
The child didn't answer she just pouted.  
  
Guy: I didn't name her. Infact she isn't mine, I just found her outside.  
  
Amy laughed as did he, the child found this to not be amussing.  
  
Guy: Her name is Willow. I'm Matt Hardy.  
  
He held out his hand, she was a little thrown off, but shock it. Siunce when did guys shake women's hands? She kind of liked it.  
  
Amy: I'm Amyia Dumas. The kids just call me Miss Amy.  
  
Matt: Ya kids call me bad things...especially mine.  
  
He patted her on the head.  
  
Willow: Watch the hair.  
  
Matt: Oo..she speaks, and so rudly. She has this hair complex.  
  
Amy: Hey it's ok Willow, I like my hair to look it's best too.  
  
Willow: Really?  
  
Amy: Yeah I stand in the mirror for hours.  
  
Willow: Ah bet your daddy doesn't push you out of the bathroom when you in there to long.  
  
Amy: Your right, but I live by myself, now so I can stay in the bathroom as long as I want.  
  
Willow: Ah want my own bathroom dad.  
  
Matt: Your 5!  
  
Willow: Ah'll settle for my own room.  
  
Matt: You can't have your own room until your an old lady, ah gotta keep an eye on ya.  
  
Amy looked at him strangly.  
  
Matt: Actually we are just renting a one bedroom apartment right now, until we find a house we like. Ah'm picky.  
  
Amy: Your wife doesn't mind.  
  
Luckily the title wife was still a little un-noticible to Willow, she new mom, but not wife.  
  
Matt: Pumpkin go play.  
  
He popped her on the butt.  
  
Willow: Okay.  
  
She wondered off to make freinds.  
  
Matt: Ah'm not married. Willow's mama killed herself.  
  
Amy: Oh my god. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.  
  
Matt: It was a long time ago, so it's ok. Ah've learnt to except things.  
  
Amy: That's good. In a way, I suppose, you should be spirited about things.  
  
She wanted to smile, but wasn't all to sure if it was appropriate, until he smiled.  
  
Matt: So what do you need to know about us.  
  
Amy: Well Oh, where do you work for contact purposes.  
  
Matt: This body shop called Bob's Parts. Hopefully it's temporary.  
  
Amy: Oh, what would you like to be doing.  
  
Matt: Well I used to own my own body shop with my brother Jeff in Cameron North Carolina. Ah'd like to get him here so we can start back up, but he has his own things to do.  
  
Amy: That would be nice, maybe you could look at my car. It seems to only run when it wants too.  
  
Matt: Well what does it do when you start it up?  
  
Amy: Dies...  
  
Matt: Ah mean does it make a noise or anything.  
  
Amy: Ya..She simulated the noise.  
  
Matt: Probably your battery. Ah can stop by and take a look for ya' if ya'd like that is.  
  
Amy: I'd love that...how about today. If you don't mind following a bus.  
  
Matt: A bus?  
  
Amy: Well I walked to work, I told you it wouldn't start.  
  
Matt: We can give you a ride don't be silly...if you don't mind giving directions.  
  
Amy: That would be great. If you don't have to work your than welcome to stay and set in on the class Mr. Hardy.  
  
Matt: That would be great Miss Amy.  
  
He gave her this wicked smile that could melt fire balls.  
  
Amy: Okay, well I better get back to work you can interavt if you'd like.  
  
Matt: Sure. Nothing like being a child again.  
  
Amy: Okay class come back to the carpet.  
  
A rush of 14 children came towards her, 15 once Willow finally came.  
  
Amy: Willow what is your favorite animal?  
  
The wee tot looked over at her father.  
  
Matt: Don't you dare say it.  
  
Matt wagged his finger at her.  
  
Willow: Well ah was gonna say my uncle Jeff, but dad said ah had to stop ridding him and trying to feed him grass, after ah made him all sick at Adam's house...So, I'll say White Tiger.  
  
Amy: Wow....That's my favorite too.  
  
The class preceed to tell her they favorite animals, but before she could finished the project it turned 1:00 when she let her class out.  
  
Amy: Okay you can go, but don't forget to get your backpacks.  
  
The children all sprinted to get their bags.  
  
Amy: And take your envelope from your cubby.  
  
Miss Amy remembered that as a child getting her to take home things to her parents was quiet the difficulity , so she developed the envelope system. Today was billing day. Amy's fav day, it meant money soon. Since she was privately owned she was personnaly paid by the childern's parents. The only bad part is that she had to depend on these people too pay her, she trusted them, and she always found it sad when parents came up short, but her being who she is usually let it go, she just loved the children.  
  
Willow: Miss Amy are you ready?  
  
Amy: Oh, yes.  
  
She had drifted off into her own mind. Matt picked up Willow and motioned for Amy to follow. 


	2. Butterfly Kisses and Fairy Whispers

Of Prelove and Preschool  
  
( Chapter 2, Butterfly kisses and Fairy Whispers )  
  
By Hollyann Binion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any WWF, WCW, ECW, NWO, or OMEGA superstars. All I own is a bag of skittles and a bucket of cheese.  
  
Amy: It was really kind of you to do this for me Mr. Hardy.  
  
Matt: Matt, and what give you a ride home and fix your car? It's nothing, you don't need to be paying a couple a' guys in monkey suits to fix it.  
  
Amy: I'm am paying you.  
  
Matt: Nah. Ah'll let you fix me dinner sometime.  
  
He smiled as well as did she. He wasn't egotsitical, just playful...he didn't even notice his charm.  
  
Willow: Miss Amy, are we almos' there yet?  
  
Amy: Yep, right here.  
  
She jestured to a small house, that was painted yellow with white trim. It look calm and mellow.  
  
Matt: Well ah don' suppose you have tools.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Amy: Matt..it I had tools, I'd fix it myself. I can change my own tires.  
  
Matt: Ah beat you can Miss Amy.  
  
Amy: You can call me Amy, but I like how you say Miss Amy.  
  
Matt: Well, ah'm quiet fond of sayin' it as well.  
  
Matt decided the best approach was to chain Amy's car to the back of his and pull it to his house and work on it there. They soon arrived at their destination.  
  
Willow: Miss Amy you wanna see my room..err...OUR room?  
  
Amy: Sure Willow.  
  
Matt: Will!! Don' show her anything WEIRD.  
  
The tot placed her hands on her hips and looked up at her father.  
  
Willow: What ever do you mean by WEIRD?  
  
Matt: You don' call your gum art weird...  
  
Willow: It's multi colored gum stuck to paper...What would you like me to stick it on the walls?  
  
Matt: Papers fine by me.  
  
Willow: Thought you'd see things my way.  
  
Matt: Don't ah always.  
  
Amy: I've noticed that kids can get ya to do anything.  
  
Willow: Especially me! I'm a lil southern bell.  
  
Matt: Yep, your my lil bell.  
  
He smiled and kissed her nose.  
  
Matt: Ah'm gonna go get started on your car Miss Amy. You can make yourself comfy. Snacks are in the cabinet. We got soda and milk, probably juice. T.V. right through there..so go at it, this shouldn't take long.  
  
* TWO HOURS LATER*  
  
Willow: And this is a picture of uncle Jeff fighting a chicken.  
  
Amy: Why was he fighting a chicken?  
  
Willow: After he bet up a duck, ah just stopped asking. But he really isn't hurting them.  
  
Amy: Your uncle Jeff seems to be a lot like me actually.  
  
Willow: Really?  
  
Amy: Ya! Free spirted and open minded.  
  
Willow: Sounds like uncle Jeff.  
  
From the outside they heard a not so pleasent sound.  
  
Matt: Shit..OUCH..Shit!  
  
Willow: Daddy!!!  
  
Although they lived on the apartment closets to the road and the door was open, they still shouldn't have been able to hear him so clearly.  
  
Matt: Fish stickes!!  
  
Amy: I'm gonna go see what is wrong.  
  
She went out to the porch and looked out to the road where Matt was holding his hand and looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
Amy: What did you do?  
  
She began walking down the steps.  
  
Matt: Eee..don't worry it's ok.  
  
Amy: Ouch!  
  
She grabbed his hand.  
  
Matt: Ya', ah let the engine get a lil to hot, before I started to mess with it.  
  
She looked up at him, like a child who had just ate their glue in class.  
  
Amy: Come on you should ice it up.  
  
Matt: Your right. Damn.  
  
He closed the hood to her car as the two preceeded inside.  
  
Willow: You better THINK you had a good reason to curse like that.  
  
His daughter tapped her foot at him.  
  
Matt: There is NO good reason to curse ever, but I did burn myself.  
  
Willow: Ah'll let it slide.  
  
He grabbed some ice out of the freezer. Amy had sat down at the table with a glass of milk.  
  
Willow: Daddy I'm hungry.  
  
Matt: Your so small, where do you keep all of it.  
  
Willow: Ah don' know?  
  
Matt: What would you like?  
  
Willow: Mcdonald's!!!  
  
Matt: I had to ask, why not assuming. Do you like McD's Amy.  
  
Amy: Who doesn't, but I thought I owed you dinner.  
  
Matt: Well see my way, I have an excuse to see you again, when were not surronded by all those lil' uns.  
  
She wasn't sure if he meant like a date or what, but then he didn't really know what his intent was either. He just knew this girl caught his eye, and the feeling seemed mutual.  
  
Willow: McDonalds!!!  
  
Matt: Get your coat!  
  
They soon arived at McDonalds and went in to order.  
  
Matt: Will, what do you want?  
  
Willow: A happy meal.  
  
Matt: Yes that part was astablished, what form of happy meal would you like....  
  
Willow: Chicken nuggets.  
  
Matt: Okay well take a chicken nugget happy meal, with a Mr. Pib and a sweat n' sour sauce... Miss Amy?  
  
Amy: I'll have a value four, a double quater pounder with cheese. Extra cheese, mayo, onions, and add bacon. With a chocolate shake supersized.  
  
Matt: That sounds good, make it two. Just the same.  
  
Willow: What happened to the salad? Ah thought you were watching your weight.  
  
Matt: Go play in the ball pit and get lost for a while, ok.  
  
Willow: Sure, like it's my fault your watching your weight. What is it going to do?....Flips.  
  
Matt: Errr....I love kids.  
  
Amy: They say the darndest things!  
  
Their food came soon. The three starving.  
  
Matt: Come on pumpkin, were taking this to go.  
  
Willow: It's ALL part of the compromise.  
  
Amy: What's that?  
  
Matt: She gets her McDonalds.  
  
Willow: And he gets to go home and watch disgusting football.  
  
Amy: Your right. Football is disgusting.I LOVE Hockey.  
  
Matt: Sweet!  
  
Willow: Oh gee golly.  
  
They soon arrived home and wondered into the living room, Willow went to their room.  
  
There was only a few pictures on the wall. One of Willow when she was born, a picture of the man she had learnt was Jeff, a picture of Matt in nothing but a towel holding a very small Willow, and then there was this picture hung above the fire place. The girl had large brown eyes and ice blonde hair. She was very pretty.  
  
Amy: Is that...  
  
She softly spoke as she pointed.  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Amy: Is that Willow's Mom.  
  
Matt: Her? No that is Trisha...Stratus. We are good freinds, Jeff's fiance infact.  
  
Amy: OH!oo...she's pretty.  
  
Matt: Pretty?  
  
Amy: ya' know. Considerably attractive, good looking, sexy.  
  
Matt took a long look at the picture and as he took a bite of a buger before speaking.  
  
Matt: If that is what you like...  
  
Amy: Since when do men not go for that. 6 foot, perfect skin,skinny, ice blonde hair and big boobs?  
  
He looked over at Amy her red hair still over her shoulders in braids. She had on a dark pink and light pink knetted, sleevless turtle neck that was accompined by baggy tan overals. She was a good height. What he thought would be nice anyways. Her figure cut thicker in the thighs and mid section than any where else.  
  
Matt: Not for me to be honest.  
  
Amy: Really?  
  
Matt: Barbie isn't that cool.  
  
He laughed and she joined in she tried hard not to spit out her shake.  
  
Matt: I always thought rainbow bright was ok...  
  
Amy kinda blushed.  
  
Matt: But then there was G.I. JAN...that is sweet.  
  
The laughter was roaring.  
  
Willow: Dad what are you doing in here?  
  
She stood in the hall, carrying a teddy bear.  
  
Amy: Your dad was making a barbie rainbow bright comparrison.  
  
Willow: Barbie..Su..bl..is bad.  
  
Matt: Good choice of words.  
  
Adam: This sucks.  
  
Jay: It blows!  
  
Matt: Hey you pair a queens, keep it clean.  
  
Adam: We are JUST reffering to our new apartment.  
  
Jay: Ya' we can't keep our love birds, they don't allow birds.  
  
Adam: And so totally, your dogs have to weigh less than 5 pounds.  
  
Matt: Ah'm sorry guys.  
  
The two blondes had made their way into Matt's apartment, if that need be said.  
  
Adam: Who is this full on scortch cake?  
  
Matt: Since when do you direct that towards women? And her name is Amy Dumas.  
  
Adam extended his hand.  
  
Matt: Miss Amy this is Adam, he's gay.  
  
Amy: Nice to meet you gay, I mean ADAM!  
  
She grabbed her mouth.  
  
Amy: I'm sorry, I've never met a gay person before, but it is ok...  
  
She uncomfortably trailed off.  
  
Jay: Wanna play strip poker, we all get naked and gay.  
  
Matt looked angerly at them.  
  
Matt: This game does NOT include me. Now get outta here, don't you two HAVE naked gay games to play...  
  
Adam: Yes, infact we do.  
  
Jay: We just wanted to say good night to our lil princess.  
  
Adam: Yeah!  
  
Willow galoped to them. She kissed Adam's cheak then Jay's.  
  
Willow: Ah love you boys.  
  
Adam: The feeling is mutual.  
  
Jay: Bingo.  
  
Adam: By Matthew!  
  
Jay: Bye, see ya tommorow!  
  
The two left as Matt was stunned.  
  
Matt: Ah as SO sorry. Those two...  
  
Amy: They're cute.  
  
Matt: They are?  
  
Amy: Yea' it's cute that they found each other and that they can be open about it.  
  
Matt: I just wish they wouldn't say some of the things they say around Will.  
  
His little one had already went back to her room, probably to play among her toys. Matt stretched out in his reclining chair, Amy was on the couch. It was 8 now. He grumbled  
  
Matt: Angel pie night time!  
  
Willow: Story...?...  
  
Matt: Yes, pick one. Come on.  
  
Matt grabbed her hand and took her to Willow's room.  
  
Willow: I'm all ready. Ah brused my teeth, combed out my hair, and I'm wearing pajams.  
  
Matt: Good deal. What are we reading?  
  
Willow: We need to read the next chapter in Little Women.  
  
Matt: Ah, yes. We are at the part where Beth get's sick.  
  
Amy: Ooo...I woner what is going to happen???  
  
Willow: Me too!  
  
Amy sat at the end of Willow's bed and Matt kneeled beside the bed to read to her. He finished off the chapther within the next 20 minutes.  
  
Willow: Daddy...how could that happen?  
  
Matt: Well sweetie, that is just how the wriiter wanted to make the story. It makes you love and remember Beth. doesn't it?  
  
Willow: Yeah...  
  
Amy was about to get teary, she had never seen a child get so emotional over a book.  
  
Matt: It's ok, we have more to read ah'm sure it gets better.  
  
Amy: I promise it does.  
  
Willow: Do we trust her?  
  
He looked over at her.  
  
Matt: Well...I think she knows what she is talking about.  
  
Willow: Okay, then.  
  
Matt leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Matt: Love you lil' bell.  
  
Willow: Daddy!! Butterfly kisses and fairy whispers.  
  
At this point Amy was out in the hall just observing.  
  
Matt: I know.  
  
He lowered his eye lashes to hers, so she could give him butterfly kisses, batting their lashes together. Then he cupped his mouth whispering in her ear.  
  
Matt: Sweez, swoo, sweesh.  
  
This made her smile broadly, it always did. She did it back.  
  
Willow: Sweez, swoo. sweesh, eee..  
  
Matt: Night baby.  
  
Willow: Good night.  
  
Matt walked Amy outside and to her car.  
  
Amy: What was that back there?  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Amy: The lil noises...  
  
She was going down the stairs as she asked.  
  
Matt: Butterfly kisses! Sweez, swoo, sweesh.  
  
He waved a lil good bye as she replied.  
  
Amy: Sweez, swoo, sweesh.  
  
Mutually they said goodnight to one another. Both departing. 


End file.
